


Wish Fulfillment

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [41]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Cecearlos - Freeform, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral, Orgasm, Pet Play, Polyamory, Safewords, Sounding, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil discover some interesting videos in Earl's internet search history and decide to help the Scoutmaster live out some of his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> Dangersocks and I are PERVERTS and we keep coming up with certain...scenarios.

Carlos blinked a little, frowning to himself as he pushed away from the computer desk and stood up. He poked his head out of the room, perking up when he saw Cecil step out of the bedroom. “Cecil, come here?” he asked.

The Voice looked up, cocking an eyebrow as he followed the scientist back into the room. “What's the matter?” he asked, watching as Carlos sat back down in front of the computer.

“Cecil, have you ever gone onto the computer after Earl has used it?” Carlos asked.

“I use my laptop more often so no, not really. Why?”

Carlos smiled a little to himself, pulling up the computer's search history before leaning back in his chair, allowing Cecil to look at it himself. “I'm pretty sure Earl forgot to clear his search history today. He was in a rush to get to a Scout meeting he had nearly forgotten about and...”

“...Are you sure Earl was searching for these...things?” Cecil asked, eyes growing wide as he read over the list of terms.

“Do you want to watch one of the videos?” Carlos countered. He smiled a little when Cecil hesitated briefly before grabbing a chair and pulling it over to sit down beside him, adjusting himself before nodding his head. “Okay...I think this one is his favorite; it says he's viewed it several times this morning alone so...”

“Are you sure?”

“I am very sure.”

“Okay.”

The video was clicked and the pair watched in curious silence as the porn film played out in front of them. The scenario involved one of the porn actors being abducted by two others, heavily bound after being stripped naked and dragged out of their apartment, paraded in front of some uninvolved people for further humiliation. There were talks of selling or renting the captive out to rich patrons between scenes of training and sex and the captive went from struggling and defiant to mewling and submissive by the end of the film.

Cecil was blushing a bright shade of red by the end of it, chewing on his bottom lip as he avoided making eye contact with the smiling Carlos. “...Are you _sure_ this is Earl's search results?” he mumbled.

“Are you afraid to ask him about it?” Carlos asked.

“I'm just not sure if...”

“What we do is different,” Carlos reminded him, “we don't do anything that's even close to what happened back... _there_.”

“Well I know _that_ but...”

“Why don't we ask Earl ourselves and see what he has to say?” Carlos offered.

Cecil thought about this, running a hand through his hair before nodding his head. “I suppose that makes sense,” he finally said.

Carlos smiled, glancing down at the very obvious bulge in the Voice's pants. He hummed thoughtfully, sliding out of his chair to kneel in front of him, pulling Cecil's pants down to help him deal with his erection, filling the room with Cecil's mewling cries.

* * *

That night Earl was embarrassed when he realized that he had failed to remember to clear out his search history. The Scoutmaster kept his silence for the most part while the others spoke to him about it, answering their questions as quickly as possible. His face slowly grew redder as time passed and by the end of it he had both of his hands covering his face, hiding himself from the pair.

“Earl?” Carlos asked.

“I know it's weird...” the redhead mumbled.

“I don't think it's weird,” Carlos countered.

“Neither do I,” Cecil helpfully added.

Slowly Earl spread out his fingers, peeking at the pair with one curious eye. “Honestly?”

“Honest.”

“Honest!”

He lowered his hands, placing them in his lap as he looked at the pair, sitting up just a little straighter as he cleared his throat. “Okay then...”

“And since we've established that we don't find your fetishes weird...” Carlos began.

“We were wondering if you wanted to, you know, try it out sometime?” Cecil finished.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Earl considered this for a moment, turning his head away before looking back at them, nodding his head once in agreement. “I...suppose we could try it.”

Carlos smiled brightly at Earl's agreement, picking up and opening a notebook. He balanced the notebook on his lap before picking up a quill. He dipped the tip into a small jar of ink, humming as he got ready to write. “Now...let's figure out how we're going to do this, alright? It's better to plan everything out ahead of time so everyone is prepared, right?”

The Scoutmaster and the Voice both nodded their heads in agreement and for the rest of the night the three planned out everything as best as they could. Earl gave the two permission to add or change things as they saw fit when it was time for the scenario to be played out. A general date was set up for then things would happen and after the planning stage; Carlos and Cecil were focused on getting the supplies prepared, making the Playroom off-limits while they worked.


	2. Chapter 2

Earl liked to go camping out in the desert by himself from time to time. It allowed the Scoutmaster to have some time to himself for reflection and training without the fear of leaving any of his Scouts in danger. He only took his tent, his cellphone, and his knife whenever he went on these trips. The tent for shelter, the phone to let his lovers know that he was safe, and his knife to help him catch whatever he needed for food.

During the first night of his camping trip, Earl sent a text message to Carlos’ cellphone as he slipped into his tent for the night. He let the scientist know that he was perfectly safe and sound, stripping off his clothes to sleep in his boxers. He smiled as he laid on his back and watched the way his phone’s screen lit up with Carlos’ reply. He sent one final reply before setting the phone aside, fixing his sleeping bag before allowing himself to relax and fall asleep.

Several hours later he was woken up by two hands clamping down over his mouth and eyes.

Earl kicked out immediately when he felt those strong hands stopping him from screaming or seeing his attacker. He soon discovered that there was a second attacker when his ankles were grabbed and forced together, bound with strong rope. He clenched his hands into trembling fists, trying and failing to strike out and knock the attackers away. The hand over his eyes was removed but quickly replaced with a blindfold, keeping him from identifying his attackers. His mouth however was soon uncovered as his wrists were grabbed and twisted, forcing him to roll onto his stomach as more rope was used to bind his arms back.

“Untie me!” he demanded, blushing a furious shade of red. He yelped when his ass was smacked sharply, sucking air through gritted teeth as he squirmed and tried to fight back. His attackers however did not seem too upset by the redhead’s struggles, taking hold of his boxers and starting to cut them off of his body with his own knife.

A hand grabbed onto his hair, yanking his head back before he felt the metal of his own knife pressed against his throat. “Is this all you have? A cellphone and a knife? Not even a pack with some supplies?”

“I told you this was a waste of time,” the other snorted.

Earl spit and was rewarded with a sharp wrenching of his hair that forced a pained cry out of him. “We should just kill him and get out of here.”

“I’ve got a better idea,” the calmer of the two offered. Two pairs of hands forced Earl to lie on his back and he mewled when his half-hard erection was suddenly grabbed and stroked. A thumb played over the head briefly, making him shudder and turn his face away in shame. “He’s already hard just from this, see?”

“Untie me,” Earl snarled. He gasped in surprise when his face was suddenly grabbed, forced to hold still with two hands holding the sides of his head as the other captor forced him to open his mouth. His lips were peeled back with uncaring fingers and he grunted and squirmed as his teeth were inspected. As soon as the hands were away from his mouth he snapped his teeth, inches from biting down on unprotected flesh. This action earned Earl another sharp and his mouth was once again forced open, his ruined boxers forced into his mouth to keep him silent and less dangerous.

“He’s got good teeth.”

“He’s also got a mean streak.”

“That’s what training is for.”

A hand was run slowly down his heaving chest, pinching and twisting a nipple into hardness. “You think anyone will want to buy him?”

“It’s worth a try isn’t it? I mean…he has a really nice body and it would be a waste to just kill him and get out of here.” That gentler hand reached down and started to stroke Earl’s cock again, forcing it into total hardness. “It would be a shame to waste such a lovely cock…”

“I don’t think it’s as lovely or as big as yours,” the other sniffed.

“Get the supplies. We’re taking him with us,” he said a little more firmly now.

Earl listened to the sound of one of his captors slipping out of the tent and he mewled, blushing at the way the other continued to gently rub the palm of their hand along the underside of his erection. He could feel pre starting to dribble from the tip and his heart started to race. He perked up as he felt the other leaning over him, pulling the boxers out of his mouth. “Ah…”

“Color?” Carlos asked.

He licked his lips briefly, offering the other a nod of his head as he said, “olive.”

“We’re going to sound you now, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Olive,” he promised, offering Carlos a small smile before he heard Cecil entering the tent again. “Untie me right now and I promise to make your death painless,” he growled.

“Does he think he has any say in this?” Cecil laughed, setting down a backpack of supplies beside Carlos.

“Apparently.”

“Maybe we should clip his vocal chords.”

Carlos shook his head, kissing Cecil on the lips as he said, “I’m sure we won’t have to do that. You deal with his mouth while I get his cock ready. We have to make sure he knows exactly what his new position is going to be like, hm?”

“Untie me,” Earl demanded, the words coming out more like a whimper than a command. He groaned and shook his head as a dildo was pressed against his lips, trying to keep his mouth firmly shut. His nostrils were pinched shut and he held his breath as long as he could before he was forced to open his mouth to breathe.

“There we are,” Cecil snickered, forcing the dildo deep into Earl’s mouth. The base of the dildo was connected to several leather straps and metal buckles and he hummed as he tied these straps around Earl’s head, keeping the dildo firmly in place. Earl’s grunts and growls were muffled into pathetic mewls and whimpers and Cecil smiled, gently checking the straps for tightness before looking over at Carlos to watch the scientist work.

Carlos was always good at using these kinds of toys during their play. He would go into his scientist mode and just do things in such a matter-of-fact emotionless way, making sure that everything was perfect. It was one of the things Cecil and Earl loved about him and it was one of the things that scared them about him too.

Lubricant was spread over Earl’s cock with a gloved hand. A ring was then slid over the slick shaft, settling down at the very base, trapping it and forcing it to remain hard to make it easier for Carlos to work. More lubricant was used then to make sure that the rod at the tip of the cock cage was slick enough to ensure there was no pain involved and then Carlos held the cock cage over the head of Earl’s erection, letting the very tip of the rod touch the sensitive flesh.

“Pets don’t cum until they’re given permission,” Carlos whispered, keeping his voice as soothing as possible as he started to push down, sliding the rod down into Earl’s urethra as the rest of the metal cock cage slid harmlessly over the flesh. He looked over and smiled when he saw the way Cecil was stroking Earl’s head in comfort, letting the redhead keep his head in his lap while Carlos worked. Once the cage was fully on and inside; Carlos locked it into place, chuckling as he fondled his testicles. “How is he doing?”

“I think he’s finally getting the hint,” Cecil sniffed, handing over a pair of leg shackles. “Let’s get out of here.” He watched as the ropes binding Earl’s ankles were removed, replaced by the hard manacles and strong chain between them. His sharp eyes however caught the way Earl was rolling his hips forward and he scoffed, pinching the Scoutmaster’s other nipple. “Filthy thing! Are you still horny?” he demanded.

“You see? He’s perfect already,” Carlos laughed, clipping a leash onto Earl’s cock ring before standing up. “Help our pet get on his feet and let’s get out of here.”

Earl sucked helplessly on the dildo inside of his mouth, blushing furiously as he felt himself drooling profusely, dribble spilling down his chin and onto his chest. He flinched when the leash on his cock ring was given a tug and he mewled, forced to stagger forward as his ass was given a sharp slap to get him going. He bowed his head in shame as his bare feet touched the cool sand, a soft breeze blowing over his very naked and very sensitive body.

“Such a sweet thing,” Carlos whispered, leading the way back to the truck.

“He looks better in the light,” Cecil agreed.

Earl was guided into the back of the truck, forced to lie down in the back seat on his side. He listened and waited as the other two got everything ready before starting the truck and driving back to Night Vale. He caught the sound of a camera shutter going off and he mewled, shifting around in his bonds.

“Taking pictures?” Carlos asked.

“Uploading them now to the auction site under the works in progress page,” Cecil explained. He watched in fascination at the way Earl shifted around, angling his body to show off more of himself despite the bright blush on his freckled face. He took several more pictures with a smile, cooing a little at the way Earl continued to thrust his hips forward despite the ring and cage on his cock. “I suppose the little slut is worth it…”

“Told you so,” Carlos snorted.

“But he’s going to need a lot of training,” Cecil added, “I mean…we can’t just auction off some filthy animal! Our clients are way too rich and varied to risk ruining our reputation with faulty merchandise and…”

They both perked up at the muffled whimpers escaping Earl’s gag and they shared a smile between themselves as Carlos pulled up to the house. It was still dark out and Cecil picked up a blanket quickly to hold up and cover Earl with as they headed inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

“Did you see all of those people staring at him?” Cecil teased, walking behind Earl as they headed down into the Playroom.

Carlos looked over his shoulder, smiling at the way Earl perked up a little. “I never knew the Erikas liked to look at naked humans before,” he added.

“Oh yes! They were all just  _staring_ at his naked body…and I’m fairly certain that if Angels were real and we were allowed to acknowledge their existence…that they would have possibly offered to put a down payment on him.”

Earl groaned at the very idea of non-existent angels looking at his nude body in hunger and he threw his head back a little, whimpering once they reached the bottom of the stairs.

“You know…I’ve been thinking,” Cecil said, reaching out to take hold of Earl’s shoulders, massaging them slowly as he looked at Carlos.

“Oh?”

“It would be a waste of time to train an animal if they’re not a good fuck,” Cecil explained, “I think we need to test him out before we do anything else.”

Carlos made a show of thinking about this as he reached out and started to undo the straps of Earl’s dildo gag, cooing as he slowly pulled the dildo out of the redhead’s mouth. Gently he ran a hand over the front of Earl’s throat in comfort as he asked, “color?”

“Olive,” he croaked.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes…”

He nodded, looking up at Cecil with a smile. “Which end do you want? Ass or mouth?”

“I’ve always liked the way your big cock makes them scream,” Cecil confessed, earning himself a slap from Carlos in turn. He laughed, shaking his head at the smiling as he took control of Earl, yanking him over to where a hook was embedded into the floor. “I’ll get this slut ready; you can go and get the lube, hm?”

Earl hissed as his legs were kicked out from under him, forcing him down onto his knees. He grunted as Cecil loosened his bonds, forcing his arms in front of him before binding them again. A large leather mitten was slipped over both of his hands before being tightened at the wrists, taking away the use of his fingers. His newly covered hands were then tied to the hook in the floor, leaving him in an open position for receiving anal and giving oral.

Cecil reached down, running his thumb over Earl’s bottom lip. “Now…do I need to worry about your teeth or are you going to behave?” He gasped in surprise when Earl snapped at his thumb, restraining himself just enough to avoid actually biting the Voice’s thumb.

Cecil frowned and slapped Earl regardless for the attempt, snorting as he stormed away to get a dental gag before returning and forcing it into Earl’s mouth. “Filthy slut! Like you’re not hard and needy for some cock!” he hissed, turning the screws to force Earl’s mouth to open as wide as possible without causing pain.

“Don’t break his jaw,” Carlos hummed suddenly from behind Earl. He had pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking himself lazily with one lubricant covered hand. “You don’t want to set us back a few months waiting for it to heal, right?” he teased.

“You first.”

Earl let out a garbled gasp as Carlos grabbed onto his hips, angling him properly to make a thrust inside of him much easier. Slowly Carlos pressed the head of his slick erection against Earl, looking up to lock eyes with Cecil. “Waiting for me to start?” he teased.

“I can’t properly hear him scream if I’m fucking his mouth, right?”

Carlos laughed but nodded his head, pausing a moment more before thrust forward, forcing his cock inside of Earl. He hissed and moaned at how tight the squirming redhead was and he raised up a hand and slapped the side of Earl’s ass hard, forcing him to relax enough to allow him to thrust several more times, driving his erection deep inside of him. “Tight…” he hissed.

Earl screamed through his gag as he was penetrated, his body rocking forward with every thrust inside of him. His eyes were shut tight behind his blindfold and he whimpered as he tugged on his restraints, toes curling as Carlos fucked him at a pace that he knew Earl liked.

Before he could begin to adjust to Carlos’ cock; Earl’s attention was suddenly taken by Cecil’s hands on either side of his head, forcing him to tilt it up and take the man’s cock into his open mouth. He groaned as he was soon completely full, rolling his hips in a futile attempt for some kind of friction for his trapped cock. Neither of his lovers showed any mercy as they took his ass and his mouth and he mewled, swirling his tongue around Cecil’s leaking head and tightening around Carlos’ erection at the proper moments, urging the others to fuck him harder and deeper.

Cecil was the first to pull his cock out of Earl, hissing as he came onto the redhead’s panting face. A moment later Carlos pulled out of his ass, his semen landing onto Earl’s trembling back. As soon as Cecil’s pleasurable trembling slowed he reached down and pulled the gag out of Earl’s mouth, stroking his head as he listened to him heavily panting. “Early..?”

Slowly Carlos dropped down onto one knee and he reached underneath Earl to deal with the cage and the ring. He was careful to remove the cage in one swift motion, avoiding causing any damage from the sounding rod being removed. He cooed when he was finished, running his fingers over the underside of Earl’s cock before pulling off the cock ring, forcing a long awaited orgasm from the Scoutmaster with a few deft movements of his fingers.

“Gods…”

“Are you okay?”

“Ye-yes…”

“Do you want us to untie you?” Cecil asked.

“No,” Earl grunted with a firm shake of his head.

“You’re still okay with the scenario?” Carlos added, cleaning Earl’s body with a warm rag.

“Very okay.”

“So you want us to continue?”

“Please?”

Cecil and Carlos shared a smile before Cecil stood up, taking control of the scene. He unlocked Earl’s mitten covered hands from the ring before standing back up. Earl was then grabbed by his hair, whimpering as he was dragged over to an open cage and forced to awkwardly crawl inside. The door was slammed and locked as soon as he was inside and he twisted around, slamming a shoulder weakly against the unyielding metal; as if he were actually trying to escape.

“Tomorrow starts your proper training regimen,” Cecil warned, “I suggest you spend tonight to consider how you want to end up…a pampered pet sold to the highest bidder or a dirty little slut rented out by the hour to anyone wishing to fuck you raw!”

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Carlos added, smiling fondly as he watched Earl blindly finding the cushions placed in the back of the cage for him. “Good night.”

Earl lifted up his head, keeping his blindfold in place as he offered the pair a small smile. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Carlos and Cecil smiled, reaching through the bars of Earl’s cage to stroke his head in comfort before heading upstairs, leaving the redhead to enjoy the afterglow of the situation, trembling in excitement for the next day when the games would continue.


End file.
